Jack's Promise
by DesiringPirates
Summary: EDITED. Jack Sparrow has to make a decision, make some promises, and make Elizabeth see how he really feels about her.  JE
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Jack's Promise

**Rated: **R

**Summary: **Jack Sparrow has to make a decision, make some promises, and make Elizabeth see how he really feels about her.

Story Two out of Eleven

**Notes:** Still editing, hope you like the new revisions!

**Part One**

Jack Sparrow kissed Elizabeth Swann, feeling her squirm underneath him. He deepened the kiss, feeling her accept his tongue. Her hands were roaming his back, pulling out his shirt from his breeches. Her cool hands ran along his bare back, making him jump a little at the contact against his hot skin. Elizabeth smiled into Jack's mouth, and kissed him along the jaw line.

"So..." - kiss - "did you think..." - kiss - "about what I said?" Elizabeth asked, and bit Jack's neck.

Jack moaned and grabbed her side, wanting her to stay still for him, so he could unbutton her shirt. "Not really." He said truthfully.

Elizabeth stopped exploring his chest, and stared up at him in annoyance. Jack looked down at her, confused as to why she stopped. Elizabeth groaned with frustration and pushed Jack off of her. Jack mumbled a curse, and sat up. Elizabeth didn't look at him.

Jack sighed in frustration. "What's the matter now?" He asked. This was the third night in a row that she pushed him away. More importantly, it was the third night in a row that she didn't lay with him.

Without saying a word, she grabbed her boots and got up, storming out of the room of the cabin.

_Bullocks_.

Jack leaned back on the bed and sighed; annoyed at the fact that she left him- yet again. The other nights, he just let her go, but tonight, he went after her.

"Will ye stop being a priss?" Jack asked as he caught up with her. "Tell me what your problem is."

"You KNOW what my problem is," she said while making her way towards the small cabin that she shared with Ana Maria. She actually hadn't slept there since she boarded the_ Black Pearl_ two months ago, but these past couple of nights, she needed to be away from Jack.

"Oh, is this about that introduction thing? What was I suppose to say to Captain Gorgan, 'Hello, this is the woman I'm sleeping with, and possibly have no future with, so look but don't touch?'" he frowned, watching Liz reel on him.

"Is it that hard to tell people that we're together?" she seethed. "It's been two months, Jack, and I've slept with you in your bed, and you haven't even told ME if we are important yet. I'm sick of it!" She threw her hands up in the air, and walked over to the railing, leaning on it.

"I'm sick of wondering if you are going to run off and sleep with a whore the next time we make port. I'm sick of the way people look at me when I walk out of your cabin in the morning, and I'm sick of you not paying any attention to me unless I'm standing naked in front of you!" She looked out into the ocean, feeling hot tears roll down her face. "I'm sick of you!" She whispered, and looked down into her hands.

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm not a 'William Turner', but you'll just have to accept me for who I am. I don't like being affectionate in public. And I'd rather introduce you as a part of the crew than my lover to strangers; causes people to think I have a weakness. It's a personal thing, and I'd rather keep it personal."

"Well, at least Will wasn't afraid to look at me when we were in a crowd of people." Elizabeth snapped back at him, staring him down.

"Well, why don't you run back to Will Turner, if that's what ye want? Leave!" Jack shooed her away. "Go on! Go! Toute suite!"

Elizabeth opened her mouth in shock and closed it again, her mouth going into a straight line. "Fine!" She yelled, and stormed away, going below deck.

Jack watched her leave, and felt an angry loss. He punched the railing of _the Black Pearl _and shook his hand, knowing that a bruise was going to appear. But nothing can be done about that now- what's done is done, and now he had to move on. It shouldn't be hard, really, he's done this with plenty woman before, all he needs is a good bottle of rum and a night of self loathing, and he'd be fine.

As he walked up to his cabin, however, he caught a glance of his 'good' friend, William Turner, who was checking the lines, making sure everything was tied tight before he went to bed.

Jealousy rose in Jack's chest, as he watched the younger man carefully take a pint of ale given to him by Ana Maria, and wrap his arm around the female pirate casually.

_How could he do it? How could he be so calm like that, in the public eye? _Jack shook the questions out of his head, and continued to his cabin, wondering where he left that bottle of rum.

(1)(2)(3)

The next morning, the_ Black Pearl _felt tense, and the crew members weren't the happiest bunch that day. Little snaps and jibes were made at each other, but Jack didn't care. He wasn't in the mood- after two bottles of rum last night, he still felt horrible about what was said between Elizabeth and him.

He looked around the deck, and saw her- she was leaning on a railing, watching the sea go by. Her usual shine that surrounded her was gone, and Jack felt something stir inside himself. He wanted to jump down from the helm and grab her, and kiss her until she couldn't breathe anymore - anything to make her glow again.

Instead, he gripped the newly scrubbed spokes of the helm, and guided his ship through the water. The bruise on his hand stung him, but he continued to grab the wheel until his knuckles were white and becoming numb.

"Jack?" Will asked, walking up the stairs. "England shouldn't be to far off. Do you want me to take the helm so you can rest?"

The plan was that Jack was going to escort Elizabeth into England to greet her father, and hopefully get some money for supplies for Elizabeth and the crew out of him. But, after last night, Jack was sure that Elizabeth didn't want him to be anywhere near her.

"No need, Will." Jack said his name as if it was a dirty old fish, grimacing as he did so. "You'll be accompanying Miss Swann to her father's. I'll stay with the crew." Jack made eye contact with Will, and Will didn't question him. "Go get cleaned up." Jack ordered, and Will nodded, leaving to get ready.

Will passed by Elizabeth on his way, and Jack watched as Will gently placed his hand on her back, talking to her. Jack shifted, fighting the urge to run down and punch Will, and saw Elizabeth look up at him for a second, and look back at Will, nodding. He had obviously told her about the change of plans, and Jack stiffened and looked ahead when he noticed Elizabeth walking up to him.

"Captain Sparrow." She greeted curtly.

"Miss Swann." Jack greeted back, refusing to look at her.

"I've just been informed of the change of plans. Why have they changed?" Elizabeth asked, wringing her hands. When she noticed, she stopped and hid her hands behind her back, before Jack could see.

"Complications arose." Jack looked over at Elizabeth, his face set as stone, his eyes cold, yet with a slight glimmer in them. "Besides, I'd rather like to keep my head." And he turned back to the helm.

Elizabeth felt insulted. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"You know what it means. Two minutes into our adventure and you'll cut my head off. This way, Will gets to go with you to London, you'll probably have a better chance of getting some money from yer dear ol' dad, and I get to keep me life." Jack still refused to look at her. "Savvy?" He asked.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something but closed it. She couldn't argue that it was probably a better idea to have Will come with her, but she wanted her father to see the man she was with, the man she loved. But he did not want to.

That's when she noticed Jack's hands. He was gripping the spokes so hard that his hands were white, but she noticed a dark bruise on his left hand. She wasn't hearing things- he did punch something last night.

"Savvy." She sighed, and walked off the higher deck, going to wash up and have Ana Maria help her get into one of those blasted tight dresses.

(1)(2)(3)

The Pearl managed to find a port where the people had no idea what the ship was or who Jack Sparrow was. Normally, he would have been insulted, but he decided to let it go this time.

Fortunately for Will and Elizabeth, who had cleaned up really nice, they only had to travel a half hour to her father's estate.

Elizabeth walked out of her cabin; a sun bonnet attached to her head, and accepted Will's outstretched hand. Jack's mouth dropped open at the sight of her. Her hair was in golden ringlets, a tiny white sun hat perched on her head, tied off by some ribbon. Her dress was a simple white dress with traces of soft pink throughout; pink ribbons cutting off in front of her bosoms. Jack wished he could go up to her, and whisper in her ear about how fun it was going to be to take that dress off when she came back.

Instead, he decided to help Gibbs roll some barrels and supplies that they bought up the gang plank.

Will lead Elizabeth over to a horse carriage, and waited for her to climb in and be seated before he himself got in.

_He is such the gentleman._ Jack scoffed to himself.

(1)(2)(3)

The carriage started off as soon as Will closed the door, and Will leaned back, looking out the window, looking troubled.

"Will? Is everything alright?" Elizabeth asked, concerned for her friend.

"Nothing." Will shifted in his seat. "Ana and I just had a fight and she told me that when I come back, expect her not to be jumping into my arms. In other words... she called it off." Will looked down on the floor. "I don't blame her. It's been off for a little bit, none of us just wanted to say it."

Elizabeth frowned. She understood how Will felt. "I understand. Jack and I- well, we never were really together, were we?"

"I'm sorry." Will said, and noticed that the carriage came to a halt. He quickly got out and held his hand out for Elizabeth, who took it and climbed down.

She straightened her skirts, cursing the dress. Will laughed at her- she didn't look like herself, now, she didn't look like 'Lizzie'- in fact, she looked like Elizabeth Swann, the governor's daughter, whom he fell in love with years ago. He held out his arm and she took it, walking with him up to her father's new house.

"Are you prepared for this?" he asked, and Elizabeth shook her head.

"No. But I need to see him- I haven't seen him in a while." Elizabeth sighed as Will led her up the steps to the front door. "And perhaps he can give me some money. He'll know I won't be planning on staying long."

Will studied Elizabeth's profile. Her chin was up, her face set, the lust of the sea apparent in her eyes. It wasn't the fact that she didn't want to stay with her father long, it was the fact that she couldn't stay on land for very long. He smiled as he saw the old Elizabeth, before Beckett happened, shine through. She noticed him staring at her, and she looked up at him.

"What?" She asked, kindly though.

Will just shook his head and smiled. "Nothing." he continued to smile wide as he knocked on the door, causing Elizabeth to smile a little herself also.

(1)(2)(3)

"So, you need some money?" Governor Swann asked over the dinner table, smiling warmly at his daughter. It had come as a shock to him that she appeared on his doorstep, accompanied by William Turner. But now he was enjoying their company, though he was being a bit frosty at Will.

"Actually, I could use a couple of shillings." Elizabeth stated feeling slightly embarrassed.

"That's fine, dearie." He threw a cold look over to Will. "Do you need some too?" He asked the young man rudely.

Will managed not to look flustered. "Oh, no thank you, sir. My job pays me fairly."

Governor Swann nodded. "Then why didn't you offer some to my daughter? It's obvious she is in need of some."

"He has, father!" Elizabeth jumped in, hoping to save Will's neck. "But I refused. Mr. Turner was exaggerating about his pay- the Captain is actually a very cheap, old man." She said, her cheeks turning red with anger. Will smiled a little at her jibe to the absent Captain.

"Captain? Are you talking about Jack Sparrow?" her father raised a questioning look at his daughter.

"Sir, if I may, Captain Sparrow is a good man, despite his faults-" Will started, but was interrupted by Elizabeth.

"-he has so many of them..." Elizabeth muttered under her breath

"-but we have not sailed with him for over six months. We serve under Captain Smith now, a respectable merchant sailor, who raises no doubts about having a woman on board. We are being treated quite well."

Governor Swann smiled at his daughter and patted her hand. "I am glad you are well. I'll be happy to lend you some bills." He flashed a steely look at Will, who squirmed in his chair. "What goes about the nature of you relationship with my daughter, Mr. Turner?" 

"Excuse me, sir?" Will asked, wondering where this conversation was going.

"You say you two are being well cared for, meaning that both of you are obviously on a ship together. Knowing my daughter, she only talks to people she really trusts, and you two have a history together. So tell me- are you planning on marrying her?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth in shock. "Father!"

"Sir, I'm sorry, but Miss Swann and I now are just good friends-"

"You haven't touched my daughter without being married, have you?"

Will's face flashed in anger. He remembered the nights that he and Elizabeth spent together, when things were intimate between them... but Elizabeth would not like her father to know what she does in private, and he knew that. "Certainly not, sir!"

"Oh, come off it! You've tried, haven't you?" Swann's face was now red, and Elizabeth was quiet, staring in shock at the two men. "So what's your problem? Afraid to make an honest woman out of my daughter?"

Will stood up, knocking his chair over, and stormed out of the dining room, nay, out of the house and into the stagecoach waiting for them outside.

"Father! How dare you imply such things?" Elizabeth screamed, but was shut up by her father's look.

"Sorry, Elizabeth, but when a daughter runs around with known pirates a father begins to worry about her maidenhood! You're not married, Elizabeth!"

"Maybe I don't want to be!" Elizabeth stood up; throwing the napkin that was lying across her lap onto the table. "Did you ever think of that?"

"So it's true? You have slept with Will Turner?" her father asked, rising out of his chair.

Elizabeth rushed over the door and looked back at her father. "For your information, father, I have not been sleeping with Will."

"Thank heavens!" her father said, relieved, taking a sip of wine.

Now it was time for the kill. "I have been sleeping with Captain Jack Sparrow!" she said, and her father's face turned red, and he began coughing on his wine. 

Elizabeth rushed out of the house and into the stagecoach, ordering the driver to take Will and her back to the docks and leave them. The ride over was spent in both Elizabeth and Will spouting out hateful things about her father, and Elizabeth had laid her hand on Will's thigh, looking out the window, not noticing what she was doing. Will noticed, though, and did not say anything.

In twenty minutes time, they had arrived at the docks, and pulled up right in front of the_ Black Pearl_. Will offered the driver a tip, and the driver took his horses and went over to the stable near the boathouse. Will pocketed his hands and walked over to the end of the dock, looking out into the sea.

"Thank you, Will." Elizabeth said, walking up from behind him.

Will heard her dress shoes clack against the planks of the dock, and he turned around, staring at Elizabeth. "Your welcome. Just glad to help out."

"I'm sorry." She stopped about two feet away from him. "He said some pretty harsh things to you."

"Ah, I'm used to it. He always talked that way to me." Will took his hands out of his pockets.

"Still, I wish I could give you something, for helping me-"

"Shh. . ." Will shushed her, and closed the gap between them. "I'm glad to help. It's what friends do- help each other without expecting anything in return." 

Elizabeth smiled up at him. "Thank you." she said softly, and rubbed her hand up and down Will's arm.

They stared at each other for a couple of more seconds, and Will cupped Elizabeth's cheek, pulling her in for a kiss he wasn't sure that she would accept.

She did. And kissed him back, gently putting some pressure on his lips.

Will broke the kiss first, and rested his forehead against Elizabeth's. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" he started, but Elizabeth gently placed her hand against his mouth, shaking her head.

"Don't be sorry. It was just a kiss between two old friends, that's all." she uncovered his mouth, and felt Will's hand squeeze her waist. He let go, and took two steps back.

"Miss Swann..." He started his way up the gangplank, noticing that the crew was not on board.

They must have gone into a tavern, or a shop or something... and he heard Elizabeth race towards him, wrapping her arms around his body. She started crying, and Will managed to twist his body around, to hug her back properly. He smoothed down her hair as she started crying how she was _sorry about what happened _and how she thought _she was stupid for ever allowing him to touch her_, and how _stupid she feels for loving him; _and Will just held her close, allowing his friend to cry into his chest.

Will kissed the top of Elizabeth's head, and guided her over to his cabin, so that they could talk about it. He realized that with both of their kisses, she wanted to kiss Jack, and he was there and available. He didn't feel bad about it, though. He was sore about losing Ana Maria today, and what he really wanted right now was his best friend to talk to. He prepared himself for a night of tears and talking under the stars.

(1)(2)(3)

Jack saw it all. Jack saw the whole bloody show.

He saw the way Will cupped her cheek. It made him sick.

He saw Will kiss her. It made him want to punch Will's teeth out.

He also saw them holding each other, her hand covering Will's mouth, whispering to him. He saw Will's hands squeezing her waist.

Jack went to go down, with every intention of killing Will, but stopped when he saw Will walk away, alone. He felt a little glad at that. Then she attacked him from behind, holding onto him for dear life...

_Walk away, ye eunuch! Keep walking..._ Jack willed Will, but to his dismay, Will turned around and collected her in his arms, kissing the top of her head.

Jack watched as Elizabeth walked away with Will, into his cabin, and he clutched his stomach.

Jack saw it. Jack saw the whole bloody show.

And he leaned over the railing, taking deep breaths, attempting to try and calm his stomach, hoping he wouldn't throw up. But the mixture of rum he consumed, the England air and the thought of Elizabeth with Will... he failed.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

_The way that two people can move together is beautiful._

Her nails raked across his naked back, feeling his touch on her, filling her with himself. His kisses left trails of fire along her neck, the way he thrust into her was an exquisite pain. Tears of happiness and pleasure filled her eyes, and she bent her head forward, filling her nose with his sweet and salty smell. She grabbed his backside and pushed him closer, trying, desperately, for him to fill her as best as he could. He reached the spot of no return and began moving faster, faster, until time wasn't important, nor sense, nor anything else . . . she wiggled and arched her back, feeling the end come near. They were almost at that boiling point they created, with the heat of their bodies urging them forward- until that last explosion, which tipped her world, made her sing and scream of pain and love . . .

"Will . . . " Elizabeth whispered, and Will caught her lips in a bruising kiss . . .  
  
Jack flipped over in his bed and growled in frustration. He shot up into a sitting position and cursed at what he saw. It was only a dream, he knew that . . . but that dream could be happening right now. It was just a dream; he told himself over and over . . .

_No. It was a NIGHTMARE. _

Jack wiped away the sweat that had collected on his face, and swung his legs over the side of his bed, jolting a bit when his bare feet hit the chilled floor. It was still the dead of night, he could tell by looking out the window, and turned on his lantern, filling the room with a soft glow. He quickly threw on his Captain's coat, so the cold night air wouldn't hit his naked chest, and threw on his boots, grabbing the lantern in a gruff.

This was the second time tonight that the nightmares had plagued him, and he knew that there was no hope of sleep tonight. He cursed Will, the night, and the cold Atlantic air as he walked outside of his cabin, and saw that some of the lamps had been lit on the lower deck. Curiosity got the best of him, and since this WAS his ship, he walked over to the lighted area, and saw Elizabeth, in nothing but a chemise and a small blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Staring out into the sea.

Will was no where insight, Jack concluded, when he did a quick scan of the deck. Maybe his dream was just that- a dream, and not reality.

_Thank God_.

He quietly walked up and hung his lamp up on a hook, and gripped the railing, standing next to her, and looked out into the sea. Elizabeth knew he was there, but didn't acknowledge it. Jack dared looking out of the corner of his eye, and saw that she had been crying. Her eyes were puffy, the kohl she wore that day in a mess down her cheeks. She sighed and drew the blanket closer to her.  
"If ye are cold, why don't ye go back inside with yer precious Will?" Jack asked, sounding concerned, but trying to cover it up by sounding scornful.

"I could." Elizabeth noted. "But we are not 'together', if that's what your thinking." She hugged the blanket closer, in an attempt to get warm and disappear completely.

Jack scoffed and smiled out into the sea, unable to hide the joy he felt. So it was true- they were just dreams. 

"Why are you out here?" she asked, looking him up and down. His smile fell.

"It's me ship. I can be anywhere I want." Jack shivered in the night air. "I'm the captain."

"Some captain you are. You're wearing my coat." Elizabeth said, eyeing the brown trench Jack was wearing.

"Am not!" Jack said, and looked down. It was, indeed, Liz' brown trench was what he was wearing, and not his navy blue coat. "Oh. Didn't notice that."

He turned to leave, and Liz just continued to stare out into the sea. Then a great warmth was wrapped around her body, and she looked down to see that Jack had draped her coat around her shoulders. She turned in time to see Jack walk up the stairs to his cabin, and smiled.

Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

(1)(2)(3)

The next day on the Pearl wasn't as stressful, but Liz and Jack still avoided each other. Ana Maria was still not talking to Will, and confessed to Elizabeth that she was starting to feel smothered, like Will was demanding too much of her. Elizabeth felt guilty- that was what she was doing to Jack.

Will and Elizabeth started spending more time together, talking about their days apart, telling each other funny stories to lighten up their mood. Twice they caught themselves holding hands, and twice they blamed it on the fact that the ship rocked too much, and they had to hold onto each other to keep themselves steady.

"Hey Elizabeth?" Will asked.

Elizabeth, who was busy fixing a loose nail in the floorboard looked up. "Yes, Will?" she asked politely.

"I- that means, um . . . " Will had turned back into the blundering blacksmith, and Elizabeth perked her eyebrows up, knowing what that meant. "I'm glad you're here, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth gave Will a nervous smile, trying to make it look sure. "I am too, Will."

Will smiled back, and squeezed her shoulder, walking away.

She still felt that pressure on her shoulder, as she finished fixing the floorboard. Liz stood up and dusted herself off, and felt like someone staring at her. She turned and looked up, and saw that Jack was watching her. Liz looked back down, and wrung her hands, a nervous habit of hers, and walked below, where Will went.

(1)(2)(3)

Jack watched her go in the direction that Will went, and stiffened.

"Mr. Gibbs!" he called out, and his first mate was immediately at his side. "Man the wheel. I'm going to go find something out."

"Aye, Captain!" Gibbs took hold of the helm, and Jack left to follow Liz.

(1)(2)(3)

"Will, what's going on?" Elizabeth asked, watching Will pace nervously.

"Elizabeth, I . . . " he smiled. "I just wanted to know something." 

"What, Will?" she asked, wringing her hands again. 

He gently grabbed her hands, ceasing her actions, and spoke again. "It wasn't horrible, was it? Us together?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No. No! It wasn't, Will, we just decided to move on . . . "

"I know." Will interrupted, and looked down at his feet. "What do I have to do to start that again?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth in mild shock, and hesitantly shook her head. "Will, I-"

"Elizabeth. Hear me out." He sighed and brushed a lock of her hair back. "I miss you. I miss us. I miss the way things used to be. I miss it."

Elizabeth felt tears cloud behind her eyes, and Will bent his head forward, catching her lips in his. She hesitantly returned his kiss, but found something in it that she never felt in Jack's... security. She gripped his hand, and stroked back Will's loose hair with the other, deepening the kiss.  
"Ahem." 

They broke apart and Elizabeth turned around quickly, seeing that Jack was standing behind them, his eyes full of hurt. His arms were crossed, his legs apart, trying to look threatening, and it worked... except for his eyes.

"Jack..." Liz started, and took a step toward him, reaching out.

He took one step back, and stared straight through her. ''Not 'together', huh? Isn't that what you said last night on deck?"

"Jack, I-" Elizabeth started, but was cut off by Jack holding one hand up.

"Forget it." He turned around and began walking up the stairs, taking two at a time. "It's not worth it."

Elizabeth watched him go, and felt tears coming. Her shoulders shook as she laughed, and brought her hands up to cover her face, her laughter quickly turning to tears. She sobbed into her hands, and fell on her knees, leaning forward. Will immediately was at her side, rubbing her back, but she violently pushed him back. She stood up and ran up the steps, obviously running to the room she shared with Ana Maria.

Will ran up the steps, but instead of going left to get Elizabeth, took a right and climbed the steps up to Jack's cabin, knowing he had to talk to his friend . . . well, now, Will wasn't to sure what they were.

(1)(2)(3)

Jack rushed past Gibbs, causing the old salt to jump and stare at him as he went by.

"Jack, what's-" but he was cut off by Jack opening and slamming the door to his office.

He slammed the door as hard as he could and stormed into his office/ bedroom. He stopped and wrestled his coat off of himself, harshly throwing it across the room. He walked around his chair for few seconds, and kicked it, knocking it down with a giant thud. Jack swore and kicked it again, knocking one of the legs off, kicking a hole through the seat, and splintering the top of it, until he heard the door to his cabin open and shut.

Jack looked up from the mess he made and stared at the intruder.

_Eunuch_ . . . he growled, and took a dangerous step toward Will.

"Leave." Jack was breathing heavily, feeling his anger boil.

"Jack, come on. We can settle this like civilized adults."  
"Really? Good for me that I'm not civilized." Jack roughly grabbed Will's shirt and thrust him backwards, knocking the wind out of the young boy. He lifted Will up and smashed him against the wall again.

"JACK!" Will yelled, and groaned as his head hit the wall again. "We should TALK about this! Hitting me won't solve anything!"

"No . . . " Jack drawled, and threw Will across the room. "But it sure makes me feel better." He smirked, and kicked, landing it right in Will's gut. He went to kick again, but Will was smart and rolled out of the way, and with a groan, stood up, facing Jack.

"For now, it will. But it won't give you back Elizabeth." Jack's fist collided with Will's face, and drew blood. Will wiped away the blood, not having a chance to prepare when Jack grabbed his shoulders and pushed him harshly against the wall.

"WHY?!" Jack yelled in Will's face, and Will winced at the pain that was apparent in Jack's voice, but he let the pirate yell at him. It was better than being punched. "WHY YOU? WHAT'S SO SPECIAL ABOUT YOU?"

"She doesn't want me!" Will tried to explain, but Jack slammed him against the wall again.

"It didn't look that way to me." Jack spat, growling like an angry beast.

"Look, this isn't my fault . . . " Will began, and was slammed back into that damn wall.

"BULLOCKS!" Jack screamed, and Will knocked his hands off his shoulders, and pushed him back.

"Would you STOP with the whole SLAMMING thing? Look, I tried, but she doesn't want me!" Will screamed, and Jack took a step back at the force of it. He glared at the young man. "She wants you! She loves you! And, by the looks of things, you want her too!"

Jack swung his finger at Will and pushed him, a little. "Oh, no! You don't know what I want! I don't want her!"

Will shoved Jack back, and watched as Jack lost his footing, falling on the broken chair. "That is the biggest load of waste that I ever heard! You two are going crazy without each other, so can you two STOP being STUPID and make up? Your only hurting yourselves!" He rubbed his stinging cheek. "Me, too, in the process, I might add!"

Jack pushed up on his elbows and grimaced at Will. "It's not that simple, mate. I can't just simply waltz up to her, pick her up, and kiss her! I can't look at her and tell her that I miss her!" Jack wiped away angry tears, which he blamed on the pain shooting in his back at the recent fall. He moved so he could bring a hand back and massage his lower back. "What do you suggest I do? She is simply not going to fall back into me arms, Will!" he screamed, and stood up unsteadily, brushing himself off.

"Jack, that's EXACTLY what she wants you to do." Will wiped the blood away from his chin, and looked at his friend. "So what's stopping you?"

Jack stared off into space, and placed his hands on his hips, taking up his classic captain pose. He sighed, and looked over at Will. "I've never loved anyone before, Will, I don't know what to do." He helped Will shrug his shirt over his shoulder, so he could check his wounds. "I'm afraid of messing up."

"Have you told her that?" Will asked, staring at Jack.

Jack went silent and looked down at his hands, noticing that he had bruised both of them in the process of throwing Will around. He looked up at Will, and shrugged. "Sorry, mate. Didn't mean to hit ya."

"Yes you did." Will retorted back, and smiled at his friend. "But you shouldn't be apologizing to me."

Jack looked Will up and down, then grabbed his coat and pulled it on, walking outside, ignoring the glances he got from the crew members who heard the fight. Will stepped out onto deck, and smiled at Gibbs. He looked a mess, but Will just continued smiling, passing by people who stared at him, finding Ana Maria.

"Can we talk?"


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Jack scoured the ship for the missing beauty, and eventually found her, sitting listlessly in the corner of the galley.

He was taken aback for a few seconds. She was wearing a simple everyday dress, smudged with dirt from the ship, wringing her hands. She looked beautiful, and he noted how she looked so sad. Jack came to the conclusion, standing there staring at her, that Elizabeth was his. And he would fight tooth and nail to keep her . . . even if he had to fight her.

"You drive me crazy, ye know." Jack broke the silence. He walked over and sat down next to her. "I don't know what ta do with ya."

Elizabeth dared a glance over at Jack, who had his knees up; his arms hanging over them, leaning back. God, he looked pathetic.

"The feeling is mutual." She cleared her throat, loosening up her leftover tears. Elizabeth was tired of crying.

Jack smirked and closed his eyes, letting her sweet voice fill his ears.

"You are an insane, cheap, old man. I don't know what I saw in you. You're an ugly, dirty, no -good, wobbly-legged rum soaked PIRATE." She emphasized the last word, and saw Jack smile at what she said. "And I love you for it."

Jack opened his eyes and studied Elizabeth's sun kissed face, and a warm smile broke out on his own. They sat in a comfortable silence, and there was no need for words. If they spoke now, it might ruin everything. Both of them had silently agreed to the silence.

"I feel the same way." Jack grinned, his gold teeth flashing.

He gently snaked his arm around her shoulders, and leaned in for a kiss, feeling her hand rest on his thigh. Elizabeth cracked her lips open and hungrily accepted the kiss, feeling Jack's tongue dart in and out. She bit his bottom lip as he grabbed her waist lifting her up and on his lap. Kissing her deeply, he ran his hands across her lower back, and felt her relax against his warm hands. They breathed heavily as they broke apart, and Jack gave her his seductive grin.

"I like this. All we need to do now is have a good tumble and everything'll be good." Jack said, and a psuedo-shocked Elizabeth punched Jack in the chest.

The blow wasn't strong, and she was grinning when she did it. Jack chuckled and rubbed his chest. He brought his head up, and was only an inch away from her lips.

"I can't believe you. We have just made up . . . sort of . . . and you want to immediately jump into a bed?"

Jack flashed her a toothy grin, slowly going for her lips. "Not a bed. OUR bed. And what can I say? I AM a pirate." He kissed Elizabeth, who only half heartedly kissed him back. He stopped kissing her and sighed, slightly annoyed.

"What is it now?" he asked, and leaned back, needing a little room from Elizabeth.

"This still doesn't solve our problems . . . " She started, and Jack growled in frustration.

"There ya go again! And since when did it become problems-ss?" Jack hissed the 's' sound through his teeth. "I thought we had one problem! One! Singular, as in 'not plural'?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I'm glad you know grammar, Jack, but we do have problems-ss." She emphasized the 's', mocking Jack.

Jack threw his hands up in the air, signaling defeat. Elizabeth slid off his lap, and sat, leaning against the wall. "Fine! I give up! What are our problems? I want to solve them right now."

"First of all, Will." Elizabeth stated.

"Already taken care off. I batted him around the cabin a couple of times."

"WHAT?" Elizabeth growled.

"He deserved it! And I didn't knock him unconscience, so I think he got out pretty well . . . " 

Elizabeth, this time, punched Jack hard in the chest. "Why did you do that?!?"

"He let me! OW!" Elizabeth had now grabbed his ear and twisted. "Listen ta me, ye wench! He smacked me around to! He got me down here, told me ta apologize to you!" She let go of Jack's ear, and he sat back, rubbing it.

"What? Why?"

"Because he is a good friend, that's why. After I punched him . . . and kicked him . . . and smashed him against the wall a couple o' times . . . " Jack backed away from Elizabeth, who had narrowed her eyes and had begun to look dangerous. " He finally got me to calm down enough to talk!" Jack sighed, and rubbed his cheeks, where he remembered angry tears rolling down them- something he would never admit out loud. "That is when he wounded me."

"He wounded you with WORDS?" Liz asked, not believing it.  
"Ye know, that is the way to get most people hurt. Ye say something, or not say it, and it comes back to bite ye in the arse!" Jack explained, and for once, Elizabeth thought he sounded smart-er. "Do not underestimate the power of words, Elizabeth."

That made her calm down, the fact that he used her formal name. She sat silently and waited for Jack to continue.

"He told me that he tried, but you didn't want him. Must say: good decision." Jack nodded at Elizabeth, whose face had softened . . . a little. "He told me that we were only hurting ourselves, acting this way. I agree wit' him, for once. I have felt . . . off, for the last two days."

Elizabeth nodded, understanding how he felt. She wasn't acting right the past two days, either. "He tried to comfort me, but I pushed him away and ran. Maybe that gave him the clue that I didn't want to be with him."

Jack smirked involuntarily and cautiously slid over to sit next to Elizabeth again. "One problem, solved. The next?" he asked kindly, holding onto Elizabeth's hand.

"You." She stared straight into his eyes. "What do you want?"

Jack smiled warmly, and stood up. He offered his hand to Elizabeth, who took it, curiosity getting the best of her. As soon as she was up on her feet, Jack pulled her into a passionate kiss, which turned her legs into jelly and she had to lean on him for support. Jack kissed her, letting all his emotions out, and Elizabeth was happy that he was. When they had calmed down, Jack pressed his forehead against hers and looked into her warm chocolate brown eyes.

"Second problem, solved. Anything else?" He asked, and Elizabeth frowned. The dreaded problem that had nearly broke them before was about to resurface, and Jack knew it. "Oh. That problem."

He sighed, and placed a kiss on Lizzie's forehead, grabbing her hands and leading her upstairs and out onto the deck.

The sunlight seemed to shine brighter now, Jack noted, and he led Elizabeth to the main mast, ordering her to stay right in front of him. He grabbed the mast and shuffled himself up a few inches, so he could be slightly above everyone's heads.

"Gather round! Gather round! The Captain has something to say." Jack ordered, and with the exception of Cotton who was at the helm, the whole crew gathered around Jack. They wondered what was happening. He pointed at Elizabeth. "Ye see this woman? Huh? Well, she's mine. I love her, and if I see anyone touch or hurt her in anyway, I will hurt you, because if ye mess wit' her, yer messing wit' me. And ye don't want to mess with me, cause then things will be messy, and a small mess could cause a big mess, and then this whole thing would be a big, entire mess." Jack smiled, glad to see the confused faces on everyone. But not Elizabeth, she knew what he was talking about, and was grinning up at him.

Ana Maria leaned over to whisper in Gibb's ear. "Is there a point to this?"

"Just smile and nod." Gibbs hissed back through his teeth. "That way he won't talk anymore."

"So, with that said." Jack jumped down and reached out his hand. "I think you and I have a bit of 'making up' to do."

Elizabeth smiled evilly, and Jack wondered what twisted thoughts were flashing through her mind.

(1)(2)(3)

Bondage was not what Jack had in mind.

After walking into his cabin, Elizabeth looked down at Jack's broken chair. "Oh, that won't do at all." And she left.

After a few minutes, Jack began to worry that Elizabeth had left for good, but she returned with a rather comfortable looking chair and a bag. Jack went to reach for the bag, but Elizabeth pulled it away, tutting at him. She placed the chair in the middle of the room, and the bag near it. She walked up and kissed Jack's lips, occupying him so she could, literally, rip his shirt off.

"Bloody hell . . . " He wondered out loud, but Elizabeth wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Jack moaned against her mouth, and grabbed her hips, grinding himself on her. He gasped and yelped when Elizabeth pushed him, forcefully, down into the chair, and went to lean against the arms of the chair. "When the hell did ye get so bloody strong?" He asked, grinning like a mad man. He had to say, he was excited.

Her hair curtained around their head as she kissed him again, deeply, and she gripped Jack's hands. She broke away from him, and went into her bag, bringing up a piece of rope. Jack's eyes widened, and with expert speed, Liz had tied his arms down onto the arms of the chair, and walked behind him. 

"Now, Jack . . . do you like silk?" she asked seductively, whispering in his ear.

"It's worth a pretty penny, so yes, I do . . . " Jack groaned as he felt a soft touch brushing his chest. He looked down and saw that Elizabeth had stolen a pelt of silk from the supply room downstairs, and she tied it around his mouth, gagging him. His eyes went wide and he began muttering curses through the gag, and felt Elizabeth grip a couple of his dreadlocks and pull his head back, so Jack could look up into her face.  
"Shhh . . . " She shushed him, and let go of his head.

Jack felt his hardness ache underneath his tight breeches, and Elizabeth noticed that he had indeed grown quite a bulge down there.

Whatever Lizzie was planning on doing, it was going to be torture, and Jack knew it. Jack watched as she pulled off his boots, and began untying the knot that held his breeches up, careful to brush up against him.

Slowly, she snaked her hand in and grabbed Jack's manhood, her fingers teasing. Jack moaned through his gag and arched his back up, wanting Lizzie to touch more of him.

Elizabeth just smiled lazily and gently pulled his breeches off, one leg at a time, and reached into her bag, pulling out another piece of rope. Two pieces in fact. Jack's eyes went wide and he asked her many questions, all mumbled through the piece of silk stuffed in his mouth. Elizabeth spread his legs out, and tied them each to a chair leg, exposing Jack to the world.

And there he was now - tied in a chair, completely naked, completely at Elizabeth's mercy. She stepped back and admired her handiwork, noticing that Jack was completely aroused. It only added to the fire burning in her belly, and she sat down, pulling off her boots, slowly. She walked over to Jack and went on her knees, smirking up at him.

"You're happy about this, aren't you?" she asked, and Jack nodded his head fiercely. "Good." 

She reached over into her bag and pulled out the last item, another piece of silk. She rubbed the silk around his hardened cock, watching Jack close his eyes and lean his head back, enjoying the soft touch. Liz laughed sweetly as she draped the silk over his manhood and began stroking her hand against him and the material, causing his breath to quicken and lift his hips up, thrusting into her hand. She squeezed Jack harder, and quickened her pace.

Just when she got Jack's head purple and he was groaning like a mad man, she stopped her actions and smiled up at him, standing. Jack growled against his gag, wanting Liz to go back down, but instead, she just laughed and wrapped her arms around Jack, pressing her body against him. He looked up at her, and saw a dangerous seductress grinning down at him. She was still fully clothed, except for her boots, and grinded her sex on Jack's hardness, making him moan against his gag. 

"Do you want this?" she asked in a husky whisper, and Jack only nodded his head in agreement. "Too bad."

She walked away from Jack, and slipped her dress over her shoulders, slowly pulling it down and off her body, her bare back to Jack. Jack smirked and watched Elizabeth with longing, his cock twitching as she crawled onto bed.  
"Oh, what to do . . . " She mocked a frightened girl's voice, and brushed her own hand across her sex, and slipped one, two fingers inside of her, smiling in satisfaction. 

Jack whimpered against his gag, watching the most beautiful woman in the world in front of him, playing with herself. His penis began to twitch madly, he wanted to enter her so badly . . . he tested the strength of Elizabeth's knots, and realized that with a couple of good jerks, he could break his hands free. He began doing so, and managed to get one hand free, and heard Liz moan. He looked up, and saw that Liz had quickened her pace, and he snarled against his gag, and ripped it free from his mouth.

"You're a tease . . . " he grinned, and wrenched his other hand free, quickly bending over and untying his legs, freeing them from their binds. Elizabeth stopped her ministrations and watched with satisfaction as Jack stood up, and walked over to her. "... but as I said, Lizzie . . . teasing can only last for so long."

He practically jumped onto the bed, covering Elizabeth's body with his own, and plundered her mouth. She arched her back, wanting Jack, needing Jack to fill her soon.

He entered her in one thrust and they both whimpered at the contact, and Jack began thrusting deep inside her. Elizabeth brought her knees up, locking them around Jack's waist, kissing his lips with desperate need.

"Oh, God, Liz, I missed ye . . . " he groaned, and quickened his pace, hitting that sweet spot in Elizabeth.

Elizabeth answered by crying in desire, clawing at his back and shoulders.

The way that two people could move together is beautiful.

Her nails raked across his naked back, feeling his touch on her, filling her with himself. His kisses left trails of fire along her neck, the way he thrust into her was an exquisite pain. Tears of happiness and pleasure filled her eyes, and she bent her head forward, filling her nose with his sweet and salty smell. She grabbed his backside and pushed him closer, trying, desperately, for him to fill her as best as he could. He reached the spot of no return and began moving faster, faster, until time wasn't important, nor sense, nor anything else . . . she wiggled and arched her back, feeling the end come near. They were almost at that boiling point they created, with the heat of their bodies urging them forwards until that last explosion, which tipped her world, made her sing and scream of pain and love . . .

"Jack . . . " she whispered, and Jack caught her mouth in a bruising kiss, spilling his lust into her, shuddering as he slid out of her, and rested his head against her chest.

They breathed heavily, Elizabeth gasping for air, Jack wrapping his arms around Liz, holding her close to him as he rolled to his side.  
"Never leave me, Jack, never . . . " Liz pleaded Jack, and Jack smiled and kissed the top of her head with his swollen lips.

"I promise . . . " and they laid there, entwined in each other, and fell asleep.

It was a dream come true.

THE END. 


End file.
